


Iron Man is a GIRL!?!: Various Yandere Avengers X Female Iron Man Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Obsession, Reader is Female Tony Stark, Yandere, genderbent, oc ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Stark has pretended all her life to be the image she made up. Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark, future heir to the company. But it was what her father wanted not  what she wanted, but she got so good at living a lie she never knew what it was like to be a girl.Well that was until Fury crept into her life, things spiraled out of control fast. What is she to do with her team, enemies, and many others falling for her?





	1. (Name) Stark

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with yet another Marvel story and it is from a lot of stuff online, if you don't know then find out :D. Please Enjoy.]

In this Tony was born (Name) a normal baby girl, but her father Howard wanted a son and his relationship with his wife was strained to say the least. So (Name) was raised as Tony Stark. She never knew what is was like to be a girl and soon she learned her body was changing into that of a woman and she had to use the power of science to hide her gender. A pill that makes her look and sound like the male she made herself to be. The only time she got to wear female clothing was when she was off her pill and in her penthouse safe from the world. Soon that became her tower and soon that peace was stolen away from her.

The time she spent as a girl was when she felt her most vulnerable. No suit or power in the world could make her feel secure in her natural body. Though she identifies to only herself as a girl, she never shared it with anyone. No matter how hard it was. She walked down stairs and that is when she heard it.

"Oh thank you (Name) for joining us." She heard a familiar voice.

"Fury."

Fury was one of the people who knew she was a girl. So few that not even Pepper knew. She looked at him and blinked.

(Name's) POV) 

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You, or more accurate Tony Stark aka Iron Man as an Avenger." He says.

I snorted. "Yeah not going to happen."

"Then you won't mind if I leak the footage of you changing back into a girl to the world." He threatens.

My hands started to sweat and I feel a knot form in my stomach. "Fine, when a where."

"One hour, we will pick you up." He says and then leaves and I sink to my knees and hold my face as tears begin to fall.

I hate feeling like this. He came into my tower, my safe place where I am free to be me and took that from me. I cried hard as I hated it so much and then I screamed and threw a vase. I hate him I HATE Fury!

(Fury's POV)

I feel bad for what I did too (Name), but we need the Avengers. Though I saw the panic and fear in her crystal blue eyes. She was afraid, afraid of being found out and it something that made my stomach tighten. I ated seeing her like that. She was a beautiful doe and she did not deserve that. She is my doe and I will have to make it up to her no matter what. I sigh as I took the elevator down.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS it is here, my baby my prize and joy and YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I hope you all enjoy and yes this starts around time of the Avengers Movie, yes the cover photo is roughly what you look like in this. You can change it if you want. Stay Sexy.]


	2. Secret Identity Blown

[Hello My sexy readers I am back with the first update and I hope you all enjoy it!]

(Name's) POV)

I was in Tony mode as I like to call It and I am having a good time, drinking scotch talking to THE Bruce Banner. Who I admire his work but love how he turns into a big Green monster. This is the first official meeting of the Avengers. Well of who they want in the Avengers. Me, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Thor, Natasha, and Clint. I looked around at everyone, my feet on the table. I already did not get off to a good start with Natasha, or Steve, or Clint. Thor thought me less than him, Bruce is the only one I could relate to in this form, and that was still strained. But what hurt the most was Steve's comment.

"Your father would be ashamed of you."

Yeah when he said that it stung. But it was the truth. No matter what I did, I was never good enough, my father was ashamed to have a daughter so much he denied me my gender. I sigh inwardly as I fought back tears. This is not Tony Stark, Tony Stark would not get chocked up over some stupid comment.

That is when the hovercraft shook and I accidentally kicked Bruce in the face. The next thing I knew was I was grabbed by the shirt and thrown into a wall. Shit, the whole suit of amour thing works and fake body works, but damn that still hurt. The next thing I saw was a green monster coming after me. Well shit. I called for my suit and got in it. Ready to fight The Hulk. I fought hard but he tore the suit to shreds and banged me in the wall repeatedly that is when I felt my Tony genetics start to fade thanks to damage and I was slowly turning into a female. Everything went black.

(Hulk's POX)

I looked shocked as if a snap of the fingers, the little man turned into a smaller little woman. Blood gushing from her head. I do not know why but I was consumed with Guilt and I dropped her. I look at her and behind the blood she was breathtaking. I slowly started to turn back to the man who holds me. Guilt consuming me.

(Bruce's POV)

I looked at the female, the female that was formally Tony Stark. My head reeling with one question. What the fuck. I could also not take my eyes off of her, she was broken and shattered and bleeding everywhere and I hated myself for doing it to her. She looked broken and it is all my fault. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I am grabbed and Fury is screaming at me.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?" He screams grabbing me by the jacket.

I could feel the other guy wanting to claw his way out but I knew I gad to save her. "Let go of me. I have to help her." 

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TOUCH HER!!!"

"IF I DONT SHE WILL DIE!!!" I shout back he lets me go and tells me one chance she dies and I was locked up for good.

I went out and go to work.

-Time Skip-

I patched her up and he called in our best surgeon to help her. I had to leave it to them now. I walked back to a new meeting room where Fury will explain what happened and who she was.

(Fury's POV)

I looked at them, anger still in me, but now it was mostly worry. "Well the cat is out of the bag, as you saw Tony turned into a girl. That is because he has always been a she."

"Excuse me sir, but how." Rogers asks.

"Simple her father was ashamed of her." I say glaring at him knowing what he said. "From the moment she was born her father hated her gender more than anything. So from infancy she was dressed and referred to a treated as a he."

Steve went quiet at that.

"Why?" Thor ask.

"From what I know his marriage was strained and she only slept with him enough to get pregnant once. That was with (Name). He only wanted a male Heir to take over his company so when she was confirmed to be a girl he hated it. Even though it is the male's sperm that chooses gender. He blamed her. Not once was she allowed to act like a girl growing up, not once in her life has she walked out in open air as a female, not once did she ever get to be herself. She was forced to live a lie her whole life. Only when she took over the company could she have free moments in her penthouse as a girl and where feminine clothes and later her tower. Can you imagine the shame growing up into a woman and knowing your father hated you for it, that he would not allow you to be a girl. Cause I cannot, I cannot imagine looking in the mirror and seeing your body and knowing you will never be able to share it with anyone never be you." I say before taking a long deep breath.

"Long story short she made a serum which temporary changed her into a male version of herself. While Banner was hitting her it seemed to knock it out of her body, Revealing her true gender. The most Vulnerable part of her where she could be safe." I finished and got up and left leaving them with that information.

[WOW That speech was intense, anyways I hoped you all enjoyed it and stay sexy everyone!]


	3. Feelings

[HELLO MY SEXY READERS AND YES!!! I am already here with the third chapter and I hope you enjoy!]

(Name's) POV)

I woke up slowly and found myself intubated and started to struggle against the breathing tube violently. I then hear a man soothing voice.

(Can you guess who it is? Go ahead guess I will wait)

I looked up to see a man in scrubs looking at me. "The tube will come out as soon as you calm down Miss Stark. Just relax." He tells me.

I felt tears burn my eyes as I heard the word miss and realize that I was in a hospital gown. Which means a surgical team for shield so me naked. I blushed hot in embarrassment and tears began to stream down my face as I sobbed. The one thing that was mine and mine alone was shown to strangers and I could not stop it. I felt his hand wrap around mine.

"Hey it is okay I know this is hard." He says. "No one thinks less of you."

I sobbed and turned my head away he sighs and pulls out the tube and says he will get me some ice chips. I nodded and curled as best as I can in a ball. Why, why me!?

-Time Skip, brought to you by: ME!!! I THINK I FORGOT TO DO A PROPER TIME SKIP IN THE LAST CHAPTER-

I was given a shirt and pair of shorts. I put them on careful, I had no serum and no clothes. And I was healing nicely but I saw the news a former Shield agent took the video and sent it to the tabloids. The world knew I was now Tony Stark and I hated it. I am heading back to the tower, via helicopter so I did not have to face the world yet. I am still hurting from surgery though and my left arm is broken. This day could not get any worse. But then I hear someone knock on the door. I saw Steve walk in with a dozen yellow roses and I felt tears spring to my eyes once more.

"What do you want?" I ask putting some Tony umph into it.

(Steve's POV)

"I want to make sure your okay... And to say I am I am sorry for what I said and did." I tell her.

"Why? You meant it and it was the truth... My father was ashamed of me and I bet he would kill me if he was here now..." She says sadly.

I looked at her and hated myself all the more. I stood up for her father countless times, saying he was a good man. But in the truth it was a lie. I see that now, seeing her emotionally broken because of her father. Such a beautiful and stunning woman forced to pretend to be something she is not. She must hate her body with a passion. I knew it was all to shame her for who she is. But It was all lies, she was stunning and fragile and perfect in everyway. But she had to hide it all from the world. I wanted to hold her and hide her from the world as well. She is to perfect for this world.

Her next words pulled me out of my thoughts. "Just go, I don't want your chivalrous sympathy. Just because I am a girl doe not mean you did not mean what you said. Just like my father nailed into me, you will never be in a relationship as (Name), you will never marry as (Name), you will never walk the streets as (Name). I did just as I was told made the company bigger and better all I have to do now is go to a sperm bank and pic out a downer and have a male heir, raise him perfectly and then my life has no meaning to it. (Name) is nothing..." She says passing me harshly and leaving me stunned.

Is that all her life she was taught worth. To have such little say it was horrible. I looked at her as she walks down the halls and I knew I had to help her become the amazing woman I see, a strong woman who survived a cruel father and can flourish I will do it.

[So did you guess? If you guess right you get sweets, anyways I hope you all enjoyed and sorry if she seems a bit bitchy you would be too in this situation stay sexy!]


	4. Hiding

[HELLO MY SEXY READERS, I am back again with another update and here comes Bruce the Cinnamon rage hulk he is, anyways I hope that you all enjoy This!]

(Name's) POV) 

I was on my couch in nothing but a pair of cotton panties and a big guy shirt from my best friend. I smiled as I text him, he was the only boy who knew I was a girl before the reveal. And he kept it secret, he just somehow knew I was a girl and he did not force me to show him. He was angry at Bruce and said her personally beat the crap out of The Hulk to win back my honor. I giggled at that and then heard Jarvis on the intercom.

'(Name) A Mr. Bruce Banner is here with flowers.' He says. 'Do I set the lasers to arm?'

"No... Let him up. But have ready to stun just in case." I say sitting up.

A few minutes past and Bruce walked out and into the main room. I looked t him and he blushed darkly.

"Hey Bruce..." I say. He stared jaw agape as I stood up.

(Bruce's POV)

I stared at (Name) shocked, she is breathtaking in everyway. I looked at her as she looks at me.

"Bruce I am sorry about what happen with m- I mean Tony's foot." She says looking at me with a true sorrowful look on her bruised face.

(OH HELL NO!!! He hurt the money maker XD)

"No I am sorry, I did... I hurt you." I say as I looked at her painfully. I had to hurt her, I had made her bleed and I am awful.

"No, you think this is bad you should have seen me after Afghanistan. That was not pretty, lost my actual heart there." She says tapping the reactor on her chest. "And I should have been more careful. I am really sorry Bruce."

I had her the flowers and she walks putting them in a vase and some water.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I really am, I know that was not you Bruce, and I would have hit Tony too." She says. "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah, thank you." I say and sit on the couch.

She walked over and sat next to me, handing me a cup. I drink it and hissed as I burned my tongue.

"Be careful you will burn your tongue." She says softly.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"You just did." She teased smiling softly. "You can ask one more though."

"Why are you not mad at me?" I ask.

"I was mad at first, but then I thought I have no time to be made of something I could not control." She says. "In fact I should be thanking you, I am finally able to be me no more pretending to be the arrogant donkey's ass Tony. I get to find out who I am and learn what I like and who I will be. So thank you." She says smiling.

I blushed darkly. "Well, I like you better than Tony already." I say and she laughs.

"Me too." She agrees.

"So what have you been up too?" I ask.

"Other than hiding, working on a new suit and catching up on my cooking shows." She says smiling. "Only girly thing I was allowed to do was cook and bake, but only in private so cooking shows were my fix. And I love them no matter how fake they get." She tells me.

I smiled at her and we began talking and soon she was making lunch for us. She made chicken parm subs and an apple pie, an all American pie. Which I swear that was the best food I ever had. She even made the doe for the pie from scratch. I leaned back as we drank more coffee. She laughed at a corny joke I made and it hit me. I have fallen in love with her in less than three hours. I could already imagine our lives together and how happy we will be. I wanted it, I want her, and I will have it all~ She will be mine. Mine alone, mine~

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another one done and I hope you enjoyed and yes their is a reason that you are a great baker and cook, you are going to fattening them up XD Jk it has to do with Bucky and Steve >:3 If you guess right you get a treat and the hint is in this chapter! Stay Sexy!]


	5. Steve

[HELLO MY SEXY READERS, I am here with ANOTHER chapter for you and I hope that you enjoy this!]

(Name's POV)

I looked at my phone with a firm look. I am going to have to deal with another meeting as Fury order it. I did not want to go, but it was this or go to a press conference. I was not ready to face the world so I will face shield instead. So I put down my phone and get dressed and that is when I hear a knock on the door I open it up. It was Bruce with coffee and my favorite (Fav Muffin). I smile at him and thank him taking it. It has been a month since the accident and he has been here a week after apologizing. I teased him that he should just move in. He just chuckled. My cast he took off yesterday and my arm was bruised which does happen from being in a cast.

I smiled and take the muffin and coffee and head out. My suit following me in the sky. I smiled and we made it their and I got out. I was wearing a pencil skirt and a whit blouse, my brown locks hanging down to the middle of my back and make up lightly put on. I smile at Bruce and we head in. When we made it to the meeting room Steve was their pacing I cleared my throat.

(Steve's POV)

I looked up and looked at (Name) she looked stunning in every way. I never felt this way about a woman before. She is so beautiful and kind from what Bruce told me. She sat down next to Bruce and they begin talking quietly. I watched enviously as he was getting all of her attention she is mine, not his. I was going to make sure that she is mine and mine alone even if I had to hurt Bruce.

"(Name), may I speak to you?" I ask as she looks at me. "In private?"

She nods her head and tells Bruce she will be back and she walks up to me as we walked out.

"What is it?" She asks softly.

"I would like to apologize for my rude behavior." I say. "I am truly sorry for my words and actions."

"It is fine." She says looking me in my eyes. "I am over it."

"Really?" I ask.

She nods. "Like I have told Bruce I have no time to be angry over something like that. Excuse my words but my father was a shit father and I am not going to blame myself for not being what or who he wanted me to be. Even if he was here he would never accept this, I am not going to feel bad on what I cannot change. If that is all we have a meeting to do." She tells me. "But I am sorry for my harsh words, I should have not taken my anger out on you."

She then walked away and I stared shocked. She is nothing like I thought she be she is amazing and I want to be close to her to be with her and to make her mine and mine alone. I will do anything to make that happen even kill off everyone. She is mine. I smile and follow her back into the meeting room, knowing I will be with her soon. And no one will get in the way of that, no one at all. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done I hope that you all enjoyed and stay sexy!]


	6. Meeting

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this!]

(Name's) POV)

The meeting had start and I was paying attention, no lip, no sarcasm and no sass. The others kept looking at me but I paid them now mind. I watched and listen to Fury and then he got to the matter of Iron Woman. I lift my head a bit at that. He explained that yes she will be a thing now and I will be leading this team with Steve. I nodded and then he tells the Avengers that they can ask questions about me as long as I am okay with it. I was as long as they were not to personal.

"(Name)." Steve says. "What are your goals for the team?"

"Simple we are earth's mightiest heros, but I do have one thing wrong with this. And this is for you guys. Fury why are they not getting paid? I know Natasha and Clint are but what about Thor, Bruce, and Steve. They are putting their lives at Risk for the world, they should be paid. It is not like they can go out and get normal Jobs. No offense." I add to them. "And to answer your question Steve we all should start working as a Team so Stark Towers is up for whenever any of you need to stay. We can also train there."

"I think that is a Good idea, like a head quarters and we can build on team work." Steve agrees.

"I agree, besides this way we are all in one place when we are needed." Natasha adds.

"Alright, I will get everything ready for it." I say.

"Lady of Iron." Thor says. "Are you Betrothed to anyone." 

I nearly choke on air at that. "No, no, no no. I never even been kissed." I blurt out blushing darkly.

I saw him smile at that but I did not know why.

(Thor's POV)

I looked at (Name) with love, I have never met a woman like her before, so beautiful and graceful, but clearly strong and smart. It was amazing and I want her, I want her as my wife and mother to my children. I cannot wait to make that happen and I will not loose her to anyone else.

(Clint's POV)

I smirked at (Name) God she is sexy and beautiful and amazing. I could not believe that she is real. hen I saw her walk in I was stunned and blown away. I want her, and I will have her, no one will steal her from me as she is mine and mine alone.

"What is your sexuality?" Natasha asks. "If that is not to private."

"Oh, no it is not." She says. "I am pansexual."

I inwardly groaned as that means I will have to fight more competition off.

(Natasha's POV)

I smirked inwardly, so I do have a chance she will be mine and mine alone and I will not loose her to anyone at all. She is perfect for me, my little butterfly. We continue with the meeting but I was only focused on my Butterfly, (Name) .

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and stay sexy!]


	7. Moving In Day

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here to say I have another chapter updated for you and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter they are moving in!]

(Name's) POV)

I looked around as the Avengers were already moving in. They were all carrying their stuff in and when I offered to help they all turned me down. I huffed at that and just started on making lunch. First one done setting up their room was Steve I looked at him.

I look at him and blushed as he was shirtless. "How does home made pizza sound?" I ask looking away.

"Sounds delicious." He says. "Need help?"

"Nope, I have one strict rule when it comes to my kitchen, don't mess with me when I am cooking or try to help me. I have OCD with my kitchen." I tell him flatly as I made the doe.

He watched me do this as I made there pizzas, one meat, one cheese, one (Fav Pizza) as I got the sauce I made to put on them I could feel him staring at him I looked up at him.

"What?" I ask.

"Your cute when you are focused, you tend to bite your lip." He says blushing and I blush as well.

"Stop that." I say focusing on the food embarrassed.

He just chuckles and I finish the pizzas and put them in before making fresh iced tea.

"Lady of Iron, do you have any pop tarts?" I hear Thor ask.

I nodded and pulled out a large box and then another and another and placed them in the pantry.

"I stocked up for it." I say.

"You are amazing Lady of Iron." He says grinning.

I nod my head smiling softly. "It was nothing really."

The other three come down the stairs and I smile at them softly. That is when I hear Jarvis.

'(Name), Mr. Deadpool is asking him to come up, do you want me to shoot him?'

I chuckle. "No, but keep them on Stun to be safe." I say. "And send him up."

"Deadpool? You know that maniac?" Clint asks.

"Yeah I do and he be a maniac but he is my maniac." I say and the elevator dings.

"Sexy Bunz!" He says. "I am so glad to see you, wait who are these douch bags?" He asks.

"Oh Sorry Wade. I forgot to tell you, the Avengers are moving in." I say and he glares.

"Then I am too!" He says sitting right there on the floor.

"Wade." I say.

"I am not leaving and you can try but you know I will be back." He says and I groan.

"Fine, you can have lunch with us and then move in after."

He grinned and walked up to me and lifted his mask just past his lips and kisses my cheek making me smile.

(EVERYONE ELSE'S POV)

Who The FUCK Is This Dick and Why is he Touching MY (NAME)!

(Deadpool's POV)

I smiled at her and got in her kitchen making drinks for us to enjoy and she laughs and shakes her head and laughs. I love her with all my heart I always have and I will do anything to have her as mine and mine alone. And I will defiantly stand guard for her, to keep these men hands off of her, she is mine and none of them are going to have her, but me and me alone. I smile at her and we talk.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter done and yes Wade is your roommate as well. I hope you enjoy the Sexy Bunz nickname and XD The Drama will come. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay sexy, my super sexy readers!]


	8. Lunch

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and yes I am late, I am so sorry about that, anyways I hope that you all enjoy this!]

(Name's) POV) 

I smile as I set down the pizzas and drinks with the help of Wade. We then sat down and everyone dug in. I smiled and started to eat my (Fav Pizza) Pizza. I moaned at the savory taste and continue to eat. I was a food girl, the quickest way to my heart was my stomach. No one is talking and all you could hear were moans around their food. I smiled at that, that is the best complement someone can give me about food. As soon as we are done I suggest we watch a movie. 

They agreed and we head to the couch and open up the movies. "What do you all feel like?" 

They told me anything I want I picked out My favorite horror movie all time! They looked at it and nodded and I slip it and then sit on the couch and snuggle into a pillow. I was going to need to cling to something or someone, I get scared at these but still love them all the same. Thor sat next to me and thirty minutes in I was clinging to him and hiding my face in his shoulder half way. 

"Are you sure you want to watch this?" Steve asks. 

"YES! I Love this movie! And I Love being scared from horror movies!" I say and curl back into Thor. 

He wrapped his arm around me and I did not mind, he is comfy. 

(Thor's POV) 

I was so close to her and snuggling into her as well. She is so beautiful and I have her hear in my arms. I also smirked at the others as I am the one close to her and I can see them all glaring at me. I did not care, she is mine and mine alone. I kiss her head and lay mine on hers lovingly and she snuggled more. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy, my readers]


End file.
